


Crimson Snow

by DancingSnowflakes23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: What if Arya was killed by Joffrey during their encounter at the Rubyford?This is a what-if story.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen & Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, More tags to be added - Relationship, Stannis Baratheon & Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	Crimson Snow

**Ned**

Ned could neither speak nor move. He felt frozen to the spot.

Arya was dead, murdered by the hands of the crown prince. Cut open by bare steel, a weapon that should have never been in the hands of a mere boy like Prince Joffrey.

How could Robert allow it?

It was not the first time since their reunion that Ned wondered about his old friend’s change in character, but he had overlooked it in favor of their friendship.

But this was too much. Arya had been butchered like a pig and her direwolf was now on the run, as the angry beast had nearly bitten off the Prince’s hand and had also nearly attacked Sansa had Lady not prevented the worst.

Sansa was now with the Septa and had not spoken a single word since the king’s guards had brought her back, trembling and her dress covered with blood.

She had tried to help the Prince.

And not her sister.

She was just a child, a foolish child, but that thought angered him even more.

Had he raised her the wrong way by allowing her to indulge in her beautiful songs? Had he shielded her too much from the world?

It must be so.

"Lord Stark,“ Jory’s voice rang in his ears. Ned lifted his head and found the young man looked at him with an expression of deep sadness. Everyone had been fond of Arya. "The King wishes to speak to you. He wants you to bring Sansa as well.“

Ned clenched his fists. He wanted to do nothing more than to take Sansan and return to Winterfell.

Let Robert rule his realm on his own.

Yet, there was still a flicker of hope residing inside his heart that his old friend might at least give him justice.

Besides, it would be madness to simply run off like this. Robert would never forgive him and he was still the King.

"I shall come,“ Ned replied and rose to his feet. "Tell the Septa to bring Sansa a bit later.“

"Of course, my lord.“

Everyone was already assembled when they entered the audience chamber of Castle Darry.

It felt as if Robert had tried to fit his entire entourage into this room.

Robert himself was slumped in Darry’s high seat. Cersei Lannister stood beside him, her son seated in a heavy armchair and his arm bandaged up to his neck. He looked as if he was in great pain and scowled when he looked at Ned.

Ned had never wanted to kill a child, but in this moment he felt the urge to strangle this golden-haired boy that resembled so much his mother.

"What is the meaning of this?“ Ned asked and looked at Robert. "Why are all these people here? This matter concerns only us.“

It was to Robert he had spoken, but Cersei Lannister answered.

"How dare you speak to your king in such a manner!“

"Quiet,“ Robert shouted and sat up. His blue eyes were unreadable and clouded. He must be drunk. Ned could smell the wine from his breath. "He lost his child. Show some compassion, woman.“

"That was no child,“ Cersei snapped back. "That was a wild little beast that nearly killed our son!“

"Enough!“ Robert shouted again. Then, he looked back at Ned. He looked regretful but hesitant. The old Robert would have not acted like this. „I am sorry, Ned. That girl of yours…“ he trailed off.

"Is dead,“ Ned replied icily and pointed at Joffrey. "And by Sansa’s word, it was your son’s bare steel that killed her, cutting her open like a pig! I do not ask this as your friend, but as a lord that once swore to serve you. I want justice…The boy must be punished. Not death, but I cannot accept him as my future king.“

Robert was silent and Cersei Lannister’s bright green eyes burned with rage.

"I don’t you understand what you are asking, Lord Stark!“

"I know very well what I am asking for,“ Ned replied and glared at the boy. "I once helped you depose Aerys because he murdered my father and brother. You have another son and perhaps your lady queen will give you another in time, but this boy is not worthy of the crown and I shall not uphold my vow to him should he ever rise to the crown.“

"This is treason!“ Cersei hissed and jumped to her feet. Robert grabbed her arm. "Plain treason!“

"Mother speaks true!“ Joffrey complained but Robert’s angry glare silenced him at once.

"Both of you will leave now,“ Robert told them, but Cersei Lannister stood her ground.

"Harm my Joffrey and there will be war, husband. My father will not tolerate such disloyalty.“

Robert’s face was bright red as he grabbed the handle of his chair.

"I said leave!“

Finally, they left, and as Ned calmed Sansa led into the hall. Her face was pale as snow and her lips were trembling as she looked at the king.

"Tell the King what happened,“ Ned urged his daughter.

Sansa bit her lips. She looked first at Ned and then at the King.

"I don’t remember.“

"She is in shock,“ Ned replied, but the whispering grew only louder.

"She is the only witness,“ Robert countered unhappily. "And I am truly sorry for your girl, Ned, but Cersei speaks the truth. I will not risk a war over this with my wife’s family. I hate Cersei, but she is my queen and Joffrey is my heir. I shall punish him as I see fit, but I cannot punish him as you wish.“

"How?“ Ned asked. "Give him a beating? Have him locked up? How could that possibly change his rotten character?“

"I know that he is like,“ Robert defended himself. "But he is my son. I cannot do it, Ned.“

Ned was speechless.

This man was no longer Robert Baratheon. This was a coward, who feared little princesses from across the Narrow Sea and spend more time whoring and drinking himself into an early grave than doing what was right.

Had Lyanna been right all along?

Had Robert always been such a weak man?

Had Ned only been too blind to see it?

It mattered not.

Ned could have forgiven anything, but not this.

"Very well,“ Ned replied and took Sansa’s arm. "Farewell then, your grace. I shall not travel with you to the capital.“

Robert roared and Sansa protested even as he led her back to her chamber.

"But he is the king and I am supposed to marry Joffrey…,“ she stuttered between tears.

Ned pulled her hard on her arm, to force her to look at him. "I rather have you wed to a pig-farmer than this rotten boy. And now be silent. Your sister is dead.“

Sansa paled and as he closed the door he heard her weeping.

She was just a child. A foolish child and Ned had never been so rough with her.

Yet, he couldn’t help it.

Two weeks turns’ later, they returned to Winterfell. This was no happy return and Ned felt that his feeling of triumph had faded away like the morning mist when he laid eyes on Cat and the rest of his family.

What surprised him was Jon’s presence, but Ned didn’t ask any further questions and simply tried to find a way to make peace with himself.

He had insulted the king and he had no doubt that this would have grave consequences.

He doubted Robert would name him a traitor, but the Lannisters were his enemies now.

He had threatened the queen’s son.

"What can I do?“ he asked the stone statue of his father. "I do not know.“

As he emerged from the darkness of the crypt’s he found his wife waiting for him.

She had not spoken much.

Arya and she had always had a strange relationship. He had no doubt that Cat had loved her, but Ned believed she had loved Arya more than any of his other children.

"You were gone long,“ Cat said and touched his arm. "I hoped we could speak in private.“

Ned nodded his head and took her arm.

"About what, my lady?“ he asked as they walked together.

„The bastard. Jon Snow.“

Ned had not expected that.

"What of him, my lady?“

"He said he would go the Night’s Watch.“

"There is no need for that anymore, my lady,“ Ned replied. "I am back and as long as I am here, Jon will always have a place at Winterfell. I told you why that must be, my lady. He is my blood and I will not have you question my command.“

Cat’s blue eyes turned cold and she pulled her hand away.

"Isn’t it enough that we lost our child? How much more pain must I bear?“

Ned shook his head.

"Jon also lost his sister. You are not the only one that is suffering, my lady. The boy stays. This is my last word.“

"And what of the future?“ Cat asked him. "What will we do once he is of age? Will he marry and have children? Children that could…,“ she began, but Ned took her arm to stop her rambling.

"Jon will have a wife if he so wishes and he will stay here,“ Ned replied slowly. "He is my son and he loves his siblings. He will be no danger for Robb or his children.“

"How can you know that?“ Cat asked. "You did not even tell me about his mother…,“ she snapped at him in tears, before running off.

Ned knew he deserved that rebuke.

He had lied for so many years, both to Jon and to his wife.

Perhaps that was wrong.

Perhaps it was time to speak the truth.

…


End file.
